


Long Forgotten

by LoveSickPrincess



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Charles is Sad, Erik Has Feelings, I hurt myself writing this, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSickPrincess/pseuds/LoveSickPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: THE "ONE OF THEM REMEMBERS THEIR PAST LIFE TOGETHER AND THE OTHER DOESN'T" REINCARNATION TYPE TROPE - W CHARLES BEING THE ONE REMEMBERING A PAST LIFE THAT'S LIKE THE MOVIE CANON, AND THEM BEING REBORN AS HUMANS. AND HE DOESN'T KNOW WHETHER HE SHOULD TELL ERIK OR NOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His heart shattered the moment he laid eyes on him. Tall, strong, stoic, and intimidating to everyone but Charles. Because Charles was busy staring at him, his heart aching in his chest, throbbing with every beat.

_Erik._

The man frowned at him, narrowing his eyes and cocking his head and the message was clear even without telepathy.

_Why are you staring at me._

"Erik…" Charles murmured just loud enough for the man to hear.

"You’re mistaken, my name is Max." The man sighed, and Charles, if possible ached more.

So he didn’t remember. It was all just as well… he’d met Hank and Raven once as well… neither of them remembered. But he’d thought… perhaps Erik… with how close they’d been… Charles had wondered time and time again why it seemed only he could remember all there had been. But then… he supposed it must have been something to do with his powers. At first he’d thought them dreams he didn’t remember having. But the longer he had them, the sharpness of them, he remembered feeling. And no one could explain it… but he finally just accepted it for what it had to have been…a past life. He remembered everything. He remembered dying. And he remembered Erik.

"I’m sorry. You just… look exactly like someone I used to know…. very well."

"Someone important I’m assuming from the way you’re staring." Erik—no Max, seemed ever so slightly amused, and Charles bit his tongue hard.

"More important to me than I could ever describe. He’s been gone for a long time now… never thought I’d see him again."

"Best of luck to you then…." He trailed off and looked at Charles questioningly. "Ah, Charles, sorry." He offered his hand and that familiar spark shot up it and when Erik gave him the faintest of smiles (he remembered that smile) his stomach clenched. "Best of luck to you, Charles. On finding my perfect doppleganger."

An Erik without all of the pain… without the past and torture… an Erik without the plan of total world domination… an Erik who was human , the idea was almost laughable… Charles couldn’t let him just walk away. “Do you have plans for dinner, Max?” He asked the man’s retreating back. “It’s just that my house has been a bit too empty for my tastes. It gets quite lonely sometimes.”

Erik turned and looked at him strangely once more and Charles’s heart pounded in his throat. Even after a whole life without him… he still loved this man… and perhaps fate just saw it too impossible for them to have lives without each other in the end. "You’re a bit strange aren’t you?"

He laughed weakly, “Probably. Will you come? “

"…I’m free now I suppose."

So they ate lunch instead. Talked for hours. And Erik had the same reaction to the large house as he had originally, and he still loved chess and outwitting Charles as best he could, he still loved debates on politics and he still loved the same type of jokes and he still had that huge dorky smile, and it still lit up the room and Charles decided to tell him. How could he not… they were lovers and… surely Erik felt that.

He laid a hand on Erik’s knee, “Max—” He was interrupted by the shrill ringing of a cellphone that Erik pulled from his pocket.

"Pardon me. It’s my wife. Hold that thought, Charles."

His chest felt like an anvil had been dropped upon it. And Erik no longer had the power to remove it.

And he found it hard to breath.

And then Erik hung up the phone and murmured, “I’m sorry, the kids are hungry and she wants me to pick up dinner, I have to go. But we should do this again sometime. I’ll call you.” He requested and he hurried out the door.

"Yes… we should." Charles murmured dully to the cold wood.

_A thousand years, and a million lives could pass before I stop loving you._

_Yet it took you just one._


	2. Now A Happy Version Of The Same Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just a happy version that doesn't break your heart

He appeared out of nowhere, as if blown in by the wind. With his eyes like an untamed storm, his stature ever unmoving, in all the perfection that Charles remembered and he could have cried.

Instead he said lowly, “Were you aware that you are a mutant?”

And the man looked at him as if he were crazy, “Excuse me?”

Charles laughed weakly, “Your hair color. It’s a mutation.”

"I see." Erik offered him the faintest of smiles.

"The name is Charles, allow me to buy you a drink…"

"Magnus." He offered in that wonderful rumbling voice of his that Charles never would get tired of hearing, "Friends call me Max. Or they would if I had any." Erik smirked softly at his own joke that they both knew was only half a joke.

"Well you do now, Max." He smiled his most charming smile and ordered Erik the martini he would always drink and the man looked at him questioningly,

"How did you know?"

"I know a lot of things."

"Alright, what else do you know about me, Charles?" Ever so suspicious, Charles noted to himself, but even still, he couldn’t help himself.

"Everything."

* * *

 That had been 7 months ago, Charles recalled curled up in the strong arms of a man he’d loved far longer than he’d been alive

. He’d still never dared explain… even after they kissed for the second first time, or made love for the second first time, or any other far too amazing second firsts…

"Max…."

He received no answer and smiled softly to himself that Erik had already fallen asleep halfway through the movie. Charles simply laid his head back against his lovers strong chest and said in such a quiet voice it was hardly above a whisper.

"Erik we knew each other before… and loved each other before… And I know you’d never believe me but I can’t keep it from you any longer…"

"I know." Came the gentle voice he’d adored all his life, before he even recognized his memories. But at that moment, it startled him.

"…You remember?"

"No… I wish I did but… I felt it. That first night… it was like everything fell into place. I suppose that’s what a soulmate is. Someone you will always belong with, regardless of memory or time." And Erik kissed him.

_He appeared out of nowhere, as if blown in by the wind. With his eyes like an untamed storm, his stature ever unmoving, in all the perfection that Charles remembered and he could have cried._


End file.
